HIRUMA'S SECRET
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Training Trip di Amerika yang melelahkan namun juga menyenangkan telah membuat mereka penasaran ketika seorang gadis cantik datang ke Las Vegas dan memeluk Hiruma. Siapakah gadis itu bagi Hiruma? Kenapa mereka tampak begitu akrab? Warning : OOC, OC, typo


**HIRUMA'S SECRET**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning : OOC (maybe), OC, typo, **don't like please don't read!**

Locate : Las Vegas, Amerika

Hiruma's Secret © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

Happy reading…

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Las Vegas, siapa yang tak mengetahui kota judi terbesar itu? Gedung-gedung nan tinggi, mewah, dan megah menjulang tinggi di sana. Eloknya di siang hari terasa begitu cerah dan menebarkan senyum hangat. Namun ketika sang malam menjelang, tak ayal 'keindahan' yang terpancar di sana dapat menarik siapa pun yang ada. Lampu-lampu yang indah berwarna-warni menerangi kota itu. Suara tawa memenuhi setiap sudut kota bersamaan dentingan gelas berisikan minuman beralkohol. Asap rokok yang membumbung, tawa menggoda para 'penjual' yang berada di red district, dan teriak kemenangan bersamaan kekalahan dalam kasino. Ya, _the Sin City_, itulah nama lain dari Las Vegas.

Dan di salah satu banyaknya kasino yang berderet di sana, seluruh anggota Devil Bats berkumpul. Dengan pakaian formal yang membalut tubuh mereka, di sanalah mereka berdiri. Memperhatikan semua jenis permainan judi yang ada.

"Nah, game start!" ucap seorang pemuda tinggi dan kurus dengan ciri-ciri berambut pirang model spike ke atas dengan tajam, lalu telinga lancip dengan dua tindikan di masing-masing telinga, gigi-gigi runcing putih yang berderet rapi, dan yang terakhir adalah iris hijau tosca miliknya dengan sorot tajam berbahaya. Tentu kalian sudah tahu siapa dia, sang iblis bernama Hiruma Youichi yang mencoba 'peruntungannya' di kasino ini.

Semua anggota Devil Bats langsung berpencar untuk mencoba permainan judi yang ada di sana. Selain mereka, tentu saja ada banyak orang lain yang ingin bersenang-senang di kasino mewah itu.

Dua orang pemuda bertubuh kecil berjalan bersama untuk mencoba salah satu permainan yang disebut dengan _Roulette_ di sana. Ya, mereka adalah Kobayakawa Sena sang _runningback_ dan Raimon Tarou sang _wide receiver_ atau akrab dipanggil 'Monta' dalam Amefuto Devil Bats. Lalu beralih pada para Lineman yang berada di sederet _Slot Machine_, yaitu Kurita Ryokan, Komusubi Daikichi, Juumonji Kazuki, Kuroki Kouji, dan Togano Shozo. Dan di meja _Craps_ telah Ada Anezaki Mamori, Taki Suzuna, dan kakaknya Taki Natsuhiko.

Dalam sebuah permainan tentu familiar dengan kata 'menang' dan 'kalah'. Dan itu adalah hal biasa, apa lagi dalam perjudian seperti ini. Dan lihatlah bagaimana mereka mencoba peruntungannya dan mencoba meraup keuntungan sebesar-besarnya. Serakah. Itu yang ada dalam pikiran tiap manusia yang menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kasino. Tapi mereka berbeda. Mereka mencoba berjudi bukan untuk kesenangan pribadi pada akhirnya, tapi untuk membantu pelatih mereka kembali ke Jepang dengan mendapatkan uang banyak dalam sekejap. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya ada beberapa orang yang benar-benar bernafsu untuk menang. Sebut saja HaHa San Kyoudai.

"_Welcome_," seorang pelayan menyambut seorang tamu yang memasuki kasino itu.

Seorang gadis masuk ke kasino itu dengan anggunnya. Beberapa pria memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan terpesona. Lihatlah tubuh gadis yang tampak menggiurkan itu. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan tinggi terbalut oleh gaun terusan hitam yang cukup terbuka di bagian dadanya yang besar dan paha yang memperlihatkan kulit mulusnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang dengan ujung-ujungnya yang berwarna merah digelung ke atas dengan rapi. Dan iris mata merahnya mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya.

Dia berjalan dengan anggun, menimbulkan ketukan pelan yang disuarakan oleh sepatu hak tingginya. Pria-pria yang dilewatinya semakin memandangnya dengan tatapan menelanjangi. Sedikit siulan menggoda untuk menarik perhatian si gadis. Banyak orang mengetahui siapa identitas gadis itu. Namun gadis itu tetap acuh dan terus saja berjalan. Dia berhenti sesaat ketika melihat di salah satu meja yang tampak ramai. Berdiam diri di sana seraya memperhatikan.

Di meja _Roulette_ dimana Sena dan Monta berada, telah berkumpul banyak orang. Mereka tercengang sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa telah mendapatkan begitu banyak koin judi di depan mereka. Namun semua itu kembali hilang ketika dengan percaya dirinya Monta mempertaruhkan semuanya dalam satu kali permainan. Dan alhasil, Monta babak belur akibat kekesalan teman-temannya.

"_Hmm… __I think__ they __will__ win __if they could__ work__ together_," gumam sang gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikan.

Mata beralih pada meja _Craps_ yang berada di ujung berlawanan dari meja _Roulette_ tadi. Melihat keramaian yang terjadi karena Mamori membuat semua orang yang bertaruh di sana menang besar-besaran.

"_She got lucky,"_ ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Gadis itu berjalan lagi seolah tak perduli. Kini dia berjalan ke sederet meja permainan _Black Jack_. Di sana tampak tenang-tenang saja. Seolah tak ada aura dewi fortuna seperti meja _Roulette_ dan _Craps_ sebelumnya. Dan lagi mata merahnya mengedarkan pandangan hingga berhenti di satu titik.

"_That's…"_

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Kini setelah bermain di meja _Roulette_ dan _Craps_, Sena, Monta, Suzuna, Mamori, dan Yukimitsu mulai melihat-lihat ke meja dimana permainan Black Jack berada. Gadis berambut hitam merah tadi melihat ke kelompok kecil mereka dengan penasaran.

'_Ah, __those are__ who __had been __playing__ R__oulette__ and__ C__raps__?__'_ batinnya.

"Ah, itu Hiruma-san," ucap Sena sambil menunjuk ke arah Hiruma yang sedang bermain Black Jack seorang diri di salah satu meja.

**DEGH.**

Seketika gadis itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Lalu dia berjalan ke samping meja Hiruma untuk melihatnya dengan jelas dari jauh.

'_That's really him.'_

Hiruma memperhatikan kartu-kartu yang dibagikan padanya dalam diam. Seolah mengingat-ingat dan mengkalkulasikan kartu _trump_ yang sudah keluar. Dengan begitu, dia bisa memasang taruhannya hingga mendapatkan kemenangan yang berlipat. Melihat hal itu, anggota Devil Bats yang ada di sana juga terdiam melihat permainan Hiruma yang terlihat tenang. Seolah tidak ingin menghancurkan konsentrasi kapten mereka.

Dan dalam beberapa kali permainan, bertumpuk-tumpuk koin judi telah memenuhi meja dimana Hiruma duduk. Membuat semua yang ada di sana tercengang. Setelah merasa cukup, Hiruma langsung menukarkan koin-koin itu ke tempat penukaran uang. Mereka mendapatkan uang dua puluh juta untuk membawa kembali pelatih mereka sekaligus kasino yang kehilangan banyak uang untuk hari ini.

"Kekekeke… dapat 20 juta," kekeh Hiruma girang.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar hingga akhirnya kelompok Devil Bats berteriak dengan kerasnya karena senang. Yup, senang. Karena dengan uang sebanyak itu, mereka bisa membawa kembali pelatih hebat mereka ke Jepang yang terbelit oleh hutang. Dengan tangan gemetaran Doburoku menyentuh gepokan uang di depannya.

"De-dengan ini… hutang-hutangku akan lunas," lirihnya.

"Kekekeke… ini semua hanya pinjaman. Kau harus membayarnya selama hidupmu," kekeh Hiruma dengan kejam.

"Ini lebih kejam dibandingkan hutang-hutangnya dulu," gumam Kurita.

Mereka kembali bersorak melihat hasil yang bagus ini. Kini mereka bisa pulang ke Jepang dengan sang pelatih untuk menghadapi pertandingan musim gugur yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Namun sebelum mereka keluar dari kasino itu, sebuah suara telah menginterupsi.

"_Wait a minute!"_

Mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan highlight merah di setiap ujung rambutnya berdiri. Menatap ragu.

"Apa? Siapa wanita itu cantik itu?" tanya Monta bingung.

"Entah," sahut Sena yang juga bingung.

"_A-are you really Hiruma Youichi?"_ tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Semua anggota Devil Bats menaikkan alisnya tanda mereka semakin bingung dengan kehadiran wanita itu. Wanita itu mengenal Hiruma?

"_Who are you, fucking girl?"_ balas Hiruma dengan cuek.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu langsung memeluk-menubruk- Hiruma dengan cepat dan erat.

"HA?"

"HAA?"

"HAAAH?"

"EEEEEEEHHHH?" teriak lainnya ketika melihat kejadian itu.

"_What the fuck are you doing, fucking girl? Let go off me!"_ teriak Hiruma dengan kasar.

Andaikan saja dia membawa semua peralatan senjatanya, tentunya wanita asing itu pasti akan langsung dibunuhnya tanpa pandang bulu. Namun sayang dia tak membawanya satu pun, karena mereka berada di dalam kasino.

"_I really miss you, Youicchan!"_

Hening.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaah?"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHH? YOUICCHAN?"

Lagi mereka berteriak penuh kejut ketika mendengar hal itu. Wanita cantik itu memeluk Hiruma sambil memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Youicchan'. Mengingat sifat Hiruma yang memang kasar dan ekstrim, seharusnya reaksi yang dikeluarkannya adalah semakin marah ditambah peluru-peluru yang langsung menyerang si gadis. Namun apa yang mereka lihat sekarang? Koper berisikan uang yang tadi dipegangnya kini terjatuh di lantai tak berdaya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan mereka adalah ekspresi terkejut yang dikeluarkan oleh wajah Hiruma yang tak biasa dilihat.

"Mustahil… A-ka-ne…" ucap Hiruma terbata.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH?" teriak lainnya terkejut-lagi- minus Sena, Mamori, dan Suzuna.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Restoran Cina mewah dengan berjejer makanan di atasnya. Dan tentu saja yang paling senang adalah Kurita .

"_Hey, guys_, Namaku Akane. Aku adalah…"

"_Stop talking 'til there_, Akane," potong Hiruma tajam.

Sesaat Akane terdiam sambil menebar senyum dengan tenang. Namun kalimatnya yang terputus itu memang membuat semua anggota Devil Bats penasaran. Tak terkecuali Doburoku sang guru dan Kurita yang telah mengenal Hiruma sejak lama. Dilain pihak, masih ada dua orang lagi yang jauh lebih penasaran dibandingkan semua orang yang ada di sana. Berbeda. Walaupun nada yang diucapkan Hiruma itu tetap terdengar dingin dan ketus, tapi dia tidak menambahkan kata kasar dalam kalimatnya untuk memanggil Akane. Ya, 'hanya' Akane tanpa embel-embel 'kuso' atau '_fucking'_ seperti biasanya.

"_Why? __Don't you__ want them to__ know__ about the__ relationship __between__ us__?"_

Mereka semua yang mendengar langsung menajamkan pendengaran begitu mendengar kata '_relationship_'. Benar-benar, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Hiruma dengan wanita ini?

"_Ok__ay__, ok__ay__, I'll follow your game,"_ ucap Akane tenang setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang iblis.

Hiruma mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Sedangkan yang lain merasa semakin penasaran dengan kehadiran wanita cantik itu. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Doburoku.

"Aku baru ingat, kau adalah seorang pembalap F1 muda wanita berbakat yang kini menjadi seorang model dari berbagai media. Pantas saja rasanya aku merasa familiar denganmu."

"_Yup, that's right_. Hehe…" sahut Akane.

"EEEEEHH? Pembalap F1 wanita? Model?" seru lainnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Pantas saja aku juga merasa pernah bertemu dengannya," ucap Mamori seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Eh? Mamori-san pernah bertemu dengannya, Max?" pekik Monta terkejut.

"Bukan pernah bertemu juga, sih. Aku sering melihatnya di media. Ini," sodornya yang mengeluarkan (entah dari mana) sebuah majalah dengan artikel yang membahas profil Akane di dalamnya.

"Akane. Seorang pembalap F1 muda wanita yang dengan sukses menjadi juara pada saat pertandingan balap di musim dingin tahun lalu. Setelah itu mendapatkan banyak tawaran untuk membintangi berbagai macam iklan," Yukimitsu membaca artikel itu dengan seksama.

"Ja-jadi dia seorang bintang? Artis?" gugup Sena.

"_Aw… Not really. You don't have to be so nervous like that, little kid_," kekeh Akane sambil mencubit pipi Sena gemas.

"Eh? Err… _this is a pen_?" Sena semakin gugup.

Wanita itu semakin tergelak karenanya mendengar bahasa inggris Sena yang hancur total.

"Kukukuku… Anak ini lucu sekali."

Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum lelah mendengarnya. Kemampuan pelajaran Sena paling jelek dalam hal ini. Yah, setidaknya Akane juga bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan baik.

"Walaupun begitu, dia sudah berumur enam belas tahun," ucap Hiruma.

"EEEHH? _Are you serious? Don't joke with me!_ Dia lebih terlihat seperti anak SD dibandingkan anak SMA. Itu artinya dia lebih tua setahun dibandingkan diriku 'kan?"

Kembali hal ini membuat semua anggota Devil Bats menahan tawanya. Wajar saja banyak orang yang salah mengira tentang hal ini. Selain tubuh Sena yang pendek, Akane memang jauh lebih tinggi. Mungkin sekitar 167 cm, belum ditambah sepatu hak tinggi yang digunakannya membuat Sena terlihat semakin kecil.

'_Ah… Nasib memang menjadi orang pendek,'_ batin Sena hampir menangis.

"_So, what do you want?_ Kalau tak ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan, lebih baik kau pergi saja. Kami lelah," ucap Hiruma ketus.

Semua terdiam mendengarnya. Akane hanya memandang Hiruma dalam diam.

"_Well, I understand. I won't discuss itu now. __B__ut, can we meet tomorrow?"_ tanya Akane.

Hiruma terdiam, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"_Tomorrow we will go back to Japan. We don't have much time for this crap."_

"Eh? Besok kita sudah kembali ke Jepang?" kejut Monta.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Kuroki.

"Iya, aku masih ingin bermain di sini," keluh Togano.

"Hm," angguk Jumonji.

Bulu kuduk mereka langsung merinding ketika melihat Hiruma yang memberikan mereka _Hell Death Glare_ terbaiknya.

"_My, my, you cruel as usual,"_ komentar Akane sambil menghela nafas.

Hiruma tak menanggapi.

"_Well, I'll leave you guys to rest. __But__ I hope__ we __can __meet __tomorrow __before __you __go __to __J__apan. You __know__ what__ I want to talk with you. Just__ give __me __a little __time __before__ you __go, okay?"_ ucap Akane.

Dia memanggil pelayan dan meminta kertas serta pena. Lalu menulis sesuatu di atas kertas putih itu.

"_Here, you can contact me at this number. I'll be waiting for you, Youicchan,"_ ucap Akane tersenyum sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Stop call me that fucking stupid name_, Akane!" geram Hiruma hingga membuat semua bergidik ketakutan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi semua," lambai Akane sambil berlalu.

Setelah kepergian Akane, kini bisik-bisik tetangga mulai terjadi di antara mereka. Oh ya, anggaplah kelakuan mereka saat ini dibilang 'wajar'. Hiruma yang terkenal kejam itu punya kenalan orang hebat dan terkenal, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Mengingat dia memiliki banyak koneksi. Tentu memiliki kenalan seperti Presiden Amerika juga bisa dilakukannya. Berlebihan memang, namun bukan itu inti permasalahannya. Sepertinya Akane memiliki hubungan 'khusus' dengan sang kapten. Lihat saja kelakuan Hiruma yang sejak tadi aneh.

Pertama, dia terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihat Akane pertama kali. Kedua, dia tak memberikan julukan yang aneh-aneh dan justru hanya memanggil namanya tanpa tambahan apapun. Ketiga, mereka tampak sangat akrab dengan panggilan 'Youicchan' yang diberikan Akane serta sikap gadis itu yang tak tampak takut sedikitpun dengan Hiruma. Yah, walaupun Suzuna juga tampak tak takut dengan Hiruma. Tapi atmosfer di antara mereka terasa berbeda. Kau tahu, sedikit lebih intim mungkin. Dan terakhir, ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hiruma saat ini adalah… bingung, marah, kesal, ragu, dan lain sebagainya. Oke, kita semua tahu bahwa Hiruma sangat pandai memendam emosinya. Tapi yang terlihat sekarang lebih 'terbuka'. Ini hal yang sangat aneh, namun mereka semua tidak berani mengganggu sang Komandan Neraka yang mengerikan itu.

Setelah makan malam di restoran China yang sudah dibayar oleh Akane, mereka kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Sebelum mereka berpisah ke kamar masing-masing yang terpisah, Hiruma memberikan perintahnya.

"Dengar, besok kita akan kembali ke Jepang. Jadi malam ini segera siapkan semua barang-barang bawaan kita. Pukul 10 pagi kalian semua harus sudah siap. Jika aku melihat masih ada yang lambat, akan kubunuh kalian!" ucapnya-ancamnya- pada seluruh anggota Devil Bats hingga merinding.

"Ba-Baik!" sahut mereka kompak.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju kamar yang memang ditempati ramai-ramai itu. Kecuali untuk kamar Hiruma yang menggunakan kelas VIP, dan kamar para wanita yaitu Mamori dan Suzuna yang terpisah. Namun, belum sempat Hiruma berbalik badan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"A-ano… Hiruma-san."

"Ada apa lagi, Kuso Chibi?"

"Ee… tidak… anu… o-oyasuminasai," ucap Sena sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mata hijau tosca itu memandang RB andalannya dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya dia angkat bicara kembali.

"Mau sampai kapan kau ada disini, hah, Kuso Chibi? Cepat tidur sana!" geram Hiruma sambil menendang Sena dengan kasar.

"HIEEE… Baik! Baik!" serunya yang langsung lari pontang-panting.

"Mou… Hiruma-kun! Berhenti memperlakukan Sena dengan kasar!" berang Mamori membela 'adik' kesayangannya.

"Che, lebih baik kau menidurkan si Chibi itu sana, Kuso Mane!" sepat Hiruma sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Sinar mentari yang hangat masuk melalui pori-pori tirai kamar hotel. Di dalam kamar-yang sesak- itu masih banyak anggota Devil Bats yang tertidur. Ada Kurita, Komusubi, HaHa San Kyoudai, Yukimitsu, Monta, dan juga sang pelatih Doburoku. Memang, sekarang masih jam 6 dan mungkin masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka bangun dari alam tidur. Seharusnya begitu seandainya kalian sadar ada satu sosok yang menghilang di antara mereka. Ya, dan itu adalah Sena.

Kemana dia pergi?

Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab ketika kau melihat sosok mungilnya yang tengah duduk seorang diri di lobi sambil menikmati sarapan paginya. Menyesap cappuccino yang mengepul dari cangkir yang dipegangnya. Tak banyak orang yang ada disana sehingga dia bisa menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

Kalian pasti berpikir, kenapa dia bangun sepagi itu? Bahkan dia sendiri pun tak mengerti. Yang dia tahu, saat dirasanya mentari hampir keluar dari persembunyiannya, Sena telah terbangun. Dari pada mengganggu anggota lainnya yang masih tampak kelelahan, sebaiknya dia tidak mengganggu mereka. Lagipula ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berada disini. Tak ada salahnya menikmati waktu untuk yang terakhir kalinya 'kan? Yah, 'mungkin' memang bukan untuk 'benar-benar' terakhir kalinya juga. Siapa tahu suatu hari nanti dia bisa datang lagi ke sini. Tapi entah kapan akan terjadi.

Melihat piring yang telah kosong di depannya, Sena mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Mungkin jalan-jalan pagi ini bisa membuatnya terhibur. Bukankah sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa dia ingin menikmati waktu terakhirnya hingga mereka berangkat kembali ke Jepang? Masalah barang bawaannya, dia sudah membereskannya malam itu juga. Yah, tentu saja anggota lainnya juga begitu.

Kalian pasti berpikir jika pagi menjelang adalah waktu yang tenang dengan jalanan yang sepi dan jarangnya orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tapi ingatkah kau bahwa ini adalah Las Vegas? _The Sin City_, kota yang tak pernah tertidur. Yang dapat dilihat disana ketika pagi adalah orang-orang yang keluar dari club dalam keadaan mabuk, orang-orang yang diusir dari sana karena juga membuat kerusuhan. Apapun itu, hal yang tidak baik memang.

Tapi bukan berarti melihat beberapa orang yang dengan santainya berjalan-jalan atau juga jogging di area taman Las Vegas yang luas seprti itu tak ada. Melihat dan merasakan kesejukan di antara belaian lembut angin bisa membuatnya rileks. Tak lupa pohon-pohon rindang yang menghindarinya dari sengatan mentari. Ah, sungguh menenangkan.

Tapi tiba-tiba mata karamelnya menangkap sosok yang dikenal. Seorang pemuda tinggi, kurus, dan berambut pirang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma, sang Komandan Neraka Devil Bats. Tapi tunggu, dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang wanita tinggi yang diyakini Sena adalah Akane, walaupun gadis itu mengenakan topi dan kacamata untuk menyamarkan wajahnya. Mungkin dia takut tertangkap oleh pers atau semacamnya ketika sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang pria seperti ini.

'_Uwaaaa… Ada Hiruma-san dan Akane-san!'_

Melihat mereka yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, dengan panik Sena menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Dengan secepat kilat Sena bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak yang tak jauh dari kursi taman. Dan sialnya lagi, ternyata Hiruma dan Akane duduk di kursi taman itu. Membuatnya tak bisa berkutik dari sana.

'_Gyaaaa… Kenapa mereka justru duduk disanaaaaa…'_ ratapnya ingin menangis.

Hal ini membuatnya semakin bingung ketika samar-samar bisa didengarnya percakapan kedua orang itu. Mereka menggunakan bahasa Jepang untuk berkomunikasi.

"Benar-benar… sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjalan bersama seperti ini," ucap Akane dengan ringan.

Hiruma tak menanggapi. Hanya diamlah jawabannya. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, ekpsresi yang dipancarkan sang Kapten memang agak serius. Keheningan kembali melanda di antara keduanya. Membuat Sena menjadi gugup untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Selama tujuh tahun kau meninggalkanku seorang diri tanpa ada kabar sama sekali," kembali Akane bersuara.

Hiruma yang mendengarnya tak sanggup untuk bicara. Kedua tangannya saling mengepal di atas lututnya. Rahangnya mengatup dengan keras. Dapat dilihat pula iris mata hijau tosca miliknya menghilang dibalik kelopak mata itu.

"Apakah kau begitu membenci-'nya' hingga pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Akane dengan nada datar.

"Tch," Hiruma menyepat kesal.

Hening lagi. Sena yang melihat hal itu semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku… tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu seperti itu," ucap Hiruma.

"Aku tahu," sahut Akane. "Kau hanya tidak ingin merepotkan diriku dengan kepergianmu. Aku paham hal itu."

Hiruma tak membalasnya.

"Tapi, tahukan kau saat kau meninggalkanku seorang diri, aku membencimu, sangat."

Nada dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh Akane membuat Hiruma mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Dia tahu hal itu dengan pasti.

"Pada akhirnya 'kalian' sama saja."

"Jangan samakan diriku dengan-'nya'!" bentak Hiruma marah.

Sena yang melihat hal itu tersentak. Melihat emosi yang dikeluarkan Hiruma sangat berbeda bila dibandingkan biasanya. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah Akane yang tetap tenang.

"Hmph… kau masih saja egois seperti biasanya," dengus Akane.

"Lalu kenapa, hah? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Memaafkan diri-'nya' yang memuakkan itu? Keh, jangan harap," geram Hiruma.

"Sudah kukatakan, pada akhirnya 'kalian' sama saja."

"Berhenti menyamakan diriku dengan-'nya'!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'kalian' yang pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani? Masih pantaskah kau mengatakan hal itu ketika dengan jelas 'kalian' meninggalkan diriku demi ambisi 'kalian'? Pernahkah kau memikirkan hal itu? Bukan hanya kau dan aku yang ditinggalkan oleh-'nya', tapi juga diriku yang ditinggalkan 'kalian'. Sadarkah kau?" suara Akane terdengar serak.

Dia? –nya? Kalian? Siapa sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh mereka berdua? Pembicaraan ini terdengar semakin serius. Membuat Sena semakin tak enak untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut, tapi kini dia tidak bisa bergerak. Kalau ketahuan mencuri dengar pembicaraan ini, bisa-bisa dia akan pulang tinggal nama ke Jepang karena dibunuh oleh Hiruma. Menyeramkan.

Hiruma menepuk kepala Akane dengan lembut. Dia tahu bahwa sedikit lebih dia memang salah akan hal ini. Tapi seorang sepertinya tidak mungkin mengakui kesalahannya. Sekalipun itu terhadap Akane, salah satu orang yang cukup penting dalam hidupnya. Dan perlahan Akane menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan lembut di pundak Hiruma yang lebar.

**DEGH.**

Sena yang melihat adegan itu merasa bahwa wajahnya memanas. Melihat sang Kapten yang tampak ramah bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis membuat otaknya berpikir lambat. Belum lagi debaran di jantungnya yang tak kunjung mereda. Entah kenapa dia merasa aneh dengan perasaan ini. Dia tidak suka melihat sang Kapten yang berduaan dengan seorang gadis di taman luas yang memang sering didatangi oleh berbagai macam pasangan.

'_Ah… eh… ada apa denganku?'_ batinnya panik.

"Melihat dirimu yang sekarang, aku tahu kau sangat menikmati kebersamaanmu dengan teman-temanmu."

"Hmph… maksudmu budak-budakku?" dengus Hiruma.

Akane langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Sena _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Astaga, untuk sifat kejammu yang satu ini, kurasa tak akan hilang," komentar Akane.

Kembali Hiruma hanya mendengus tanpa bersuara. Sedangkan Sena yang mendengar hal itu sudah biasa dengan perkataan sang Kapten dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali atau mungkin memaafkan-'nya' saat ini. Tidak sekarang," ucap Akane.

"Itu artinya kau tetap 'akan' memaksaku untuk melakukannya suatu saat nanti, huh?" ketus Hiruma.

Akane menahan tawanya.

"Kukuku… begitulah."

Hiruma terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Akane yang tak langsung meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengharapkanmu untuk memaafkan-'nya' sekarang. Tapi kini 'dia' telah sadar akan kesalahan-'nya' yang dulu, jadi kuharap kau mau mengerti diri-'nya'."

"Hoo… setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, huh?" ucap Hiruma sarkastik.

"Seperti kau mungkin," canda Akane.

"Kubunuh kau," ancam Hiruma kesal.

"Kukuku… silahkan saja kalau 'kalian' telah kembali ke tempatku. Aku sudah tak mempedulikan lagi akan hal yang lalu, asalkan 'kalian' kembali berbaikan, aku sudah sangat senang."

"Keh, kau pikir semudah itu? Setelah sikap-'nya' yang dulu, 'dia' ingin dimaafkan semudah itu? Jangan bermimpi," geram Hiruma.

"Manusia itu hidup berawal dari mimpi. Jika tak ada mimpi, mereka tidak akan bisa menjejaki masa depan yang indah. Seperti kau dan juga 'dia', demi menggapai mimpi itu, 'kalian' harus meninggalkan segalanya. Termasuk aku 'kan?" ujar Akane sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hiruma tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia terus menatap pijakan taman yang terbuat dari batu pualam. Akane tak lagi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang itu.

"Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Sebelum perasaan itu menggerogotimu, ada baiknya memaafkan lebih dulu selama waktu masih ada."

Hiruma terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

"Kau tidak akan tahu hal itu 'kan? Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan memaksamu sekarang. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Youicchan."

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, jangan panggil namaku seperti-"

"Waaaa… tu-tunggu dulu! Kau salah orang!"

Kalimat terakhir Hiruma terputus ketika dia mendengar suara yang familiar dari arah belakang. Disana Sena sedang di ajak pergi oleh orang asing yang sedang mabuk. Mungkin pemabuk itu menyangka Sena sedang bermain petak umpet? Mustahil ya?

"Kuso… Chibi…" geram Hiruma ketika melihat hal itu.

"_Oh my…_" komentar Akane.

**CGRAK.**

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"HIEE…" teriak Sena panik sambil melompat-lompat ketika dilihatnya Hiruma mengeluarkan magnum F92 dari sabuk pinggangnya dan menembaki kakinya.

Tak ayal hal itu juga membuat si pemabuk kabur karena ketakutan. Mungkin dia sudah sedikit sadar dari mabuknya berkat Hiruma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kuso Chibi? Beraninya kau mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami! Kau mau mati, huh?" bentak Hiruma marah masih mengarahkan magnum yang dipegangnya pada Sena.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Hiruma-san! A-aku tadi sedang berjalan-jalan! Sungguh, maafkan aku!" Sena mencoba membela diri dalam ketakutannya.

Urat kemarahan semakin terlihat jelas di pelipis Hiruma.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"HIEEEEE…"

"Jadi kau mencuri dengar 'kan? Beraninya kau, Kuso Chibi!"

**DOR! DOR! TRANG!**

Oke, suara yang terakhir itu sepertinya berbeda. Hiruma dan Sena melihat ke depan mereka ketika dilihatnya Mamori telah berdiri di antara mereka sambil memegang tutup tempat sampah-entah dari mana itu- untuk melindungi Sena dari keberingasan Hiruma.

"Mamori-neechan!"

"Kuso Mane," geram Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, berhenti mengganggu Sena!" serunya marah.

"Kuso Mane, kenapa kau juga ada disini?" sinis Hiruma.

"Eh? Itu… aku hanya mencari Sena saja! Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya sedikit gugup.

'_Bohong,'_ batin Hiruma dan Akane.

"Tch, kalian benar-benar membuatku marah!" sepat Hiruma kesal.

Akane berjalan mendekati Hiruma dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Sudah, sudah, tak perlu marah seperti itu 'kan?" ucap Akane sambil mengedipkan mata di balik kacamatanya.

"Diam kau, Akane! Mereka harus diberi pelajaran. Kuso Chibi! Segera bersiap untuk kembali ke Jepang! Bangunkan yang lainnya! Jika hingga aku kembali kalian belum siap, akan kubawa kalian ke Neraka!" serunya.

"E-eeeh… Ba-baik!" sahut Sena takut.

"SEKARANG!"

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"HIEEEE…" Sena langsung berlari menjauh dari sana dengan kecepatan eyeshield miliknya.

"Hiruma-kun, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengganggunya 'kan?" marah Mamori kesal.

**DOR! TRANG! TRANG!**

Mamori menangkis serangan Hiruma dengan tutup sampah yang tadi masih dipegangnya.

"Sudah, cepat susul dia, Kuso Mane! Pokoknya sampai aku kembali kalian belum siap, kau juga akan kena akibatnya!"

"Huuh… Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan lebih sopan?" geram Mamori sambil berlari menjauh dari sana untuk menyusul Sena.

Hiruma kembali menyepat dengan kesal. Sedangkan Akane yang sejak tadi tenang mulai kembali mendekati Hiruma. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kukuku… pagi-pagi begini aku sudah disuguhi pertunjukkan yang menarik," kekeh Akane.

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Jangan membuatku semakin kesal," sinis Hiruma.

"Oh ya, siapa si kecil itu? Kakinya cukup bagus. Larinya juga cepat. Yah, walaupun itu karena ancaman dirimu."

"Dia _Runningback_ di tim ku."

Akane tak membalasnya, dia hanya menyentuh lengan Hiruma yang walaupun terlihat kurus, tapi juga terasa berisi.

"Hmm… otot tangan yang bagus," komentarnya.

"Apa maumu? Lepaskan!" dengus Hiruma sambil menampik tangan Akane.

"Kau bermain Amefuto kan? Apa posisimu?" tanya Akane santai.

"_Quarterback."_

"Hoo… Pasti lemparanmu sangat bagus."

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" ketus Hiruma.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Dengan lengan yang selalu menembakkan senjata api seperti itu, wajar jika kau bisa menjadi _Quarterback_. Dan lagi seorang penembak jitu. Biar kutebak kau juga bisa mengontrol lemparan bola dengan sangat baik."

"Berisik kau."

Hiruma mendengus kesal. Dia tahu bahwa gadis satu ini memang pengamat yang sangat baik hanya dengan sekali melihat. Dan dia menganggap hal itu menyebalkan. Karena kenyataannya dia juga seperti itu, memiliki pengamatan yang tajam. Merasa tersaingi mungkin.

"_Which__ one__ would__ you__ choose__?"_ tanya Akane tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum misterius.

"_Ha? What__ the fuck__ are you talking about?"_ heran Hiruma.

"Oh, ayolah, Youicchan. Aku tahu kau menyukai salah seorang dari mereka," ucap Akane lagi.

Hiruma terdiam sambil memandang tajam Akane. Dia tahu gadis ini memang memiliki intuisi yang hebat. Lalu Hiruma membuang mukanya dengan kesal.

"_Which one__ do__ you prefer?_ Seorang gadis cantik yang kuat serta mandiri, atau seorang pemuda imut menggemaskan yang menjadi andalan dalam tim amefuto milikmu?" tanya Akane.

Hiruma terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu," sinis Hiruma.

Akane hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Yah, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa orang ini memang keras kepala.

"Mereka memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri," ujar Akane. "Tapi mungkin kau lebih suka pada sesuatu yang menantang dan sulit untuk didapatkan hingga ketika kau mendapatkannya akan terasa manis saat kau mencicipinya. Itu menurutku, apa aku salah?"

**CGRAK.**

"Kadang aku benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulutmu itu, Akane," geram Hiruma sambil menodongkan magnum miliknya di depan wajah Akane.

"Kukuku… silahkan saja kalau kau bisa. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kau harus segera bersiap untuk kembali ke Jepang 'kan?" ucap Akane santai sambil menampik pelan senjata Hiruma.

"Che," dengus Hiruma kesal.

Akane berjalan mendekat pelan hingga tepat berada di depan Hiruma. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"_I'll be missing you, Youicchan."_

Hiruma terdiam sesaat.

"_But I'm not,"_ ketusnya.

Akane terkikik geli melihatnya. Dia tahu itu bohong. Tapi dia tidak ingin menghancurkan harga diri Hiruma yang tinggi itu. Kedua tangan itu melingkar di pinggang ramping Hiruma, memeluknya hangat.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Walaupun itu sulit, kuharap kau mau memahaminya," lirih Akane.

Hiruma membelai rambut Akane lembut setelah menaruh kembali magnumnya di sabuk pinggang. Lalu Akane melepaskan pelukannya. Dia merogoh kantung jaketnya dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Hiruma.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hiruma heran.

"Itu nomor telepon dan email milik-'nya'. Walaupun hanya sekali atau pesan kosong, kuharap kau mau menghubungi-'nya'. 'Dia' sungguh-sungguh menyesal, Youicchan," ucap Akane membujuk.

Hiruma diam sesaat sebelum meremas kertas itu dengan kesal lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Akane hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Tapi dia tahu bahwa kertas itu memang sudah tak berguna lagi. Setidaknya kini 'tugas'-nya sudah selesai.

"Kalau tak ada lagi yang penting, aku akan pergi," ucap Hiruma sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Akane seorang diri.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Youicchan," sahutnya.

Hiruma hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh. Dan iris mata merah itu memandang sosok Hiruma yang berjalan menjauh dalam diam. Berharap usahanya sedikit berhasil. Karena dia tahu sosok itu menyayanginya dengan cara tersendiri.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Kini semua anggota Devil Bats telah berada di dalam pesawat menuju Jepang. Tentu saja dengan tambahan sang pelatih yang ikut bersama mereka. Dan tak lupa Cerberus yang duduk tenang di kursinya dengan berpura-pura sebagai boneka lagi. Suara riang mereka memenuhi isi pesawat dan membawa keceriaan tersendiri. Namun beberapa di antaranya terjebak dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

**Plop.**

Hiruma tampak tenang sambil memainkan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya. Namun letupan permen karet yang dimainkannya dan jari-jari yang menekan tombol keyboard dengan keras juga merupakan tanda bahwa ada hal yang sedang dipikirkannya.

'_Ah… seharusnya aku tidak perlu mendengarkan percakapan pribadi itu. Membuatku semakin penasaran saja dengan hubungan mereka,_' batin Sena dan Mamori yang menyesal.

Hiruma menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas _keyboard_. Tanpa sadar dia teringat kembali isi kertas yang tadi diremasnya setelah diberikan oleh Akane.

"Akane sialan!" geramnya, membuat Sena dan Mamori yang duduk tak jauh darinya terkejut.

Gadis itu memang pintar memanfaatkan dirinya. Tahu jika Hiruma memang memiliki ingatan yang hebat dalam sekali lihat saja. Sehingga dia diam saja ketika kertas yang diberikannya pada Hiruma dibuang. Karena pasti Hiruma sudah mengingatnya sadar ataupun tidak sadar. Dan sepanjang perjalanan aura gelap menyelubunginya sehingga tak seorang pun yang berani mendekatinya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Akane tersenyum geli melihat usahanya setidaknya sedikit membuahkan hasil walaupun belum terlihat dengan jelas. Dia menghubungi seseorang dari telepon selular miliknya. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ada sahutan dari seberang sana.

"Halo, ini aku, Akane. Tadi aku baru bertemu dengan Youicchan. Ya, dia baru saja kembali ke Jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Katanya ada pertandingan Amefuto di sana yang harus diikutinya. Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir. Dia ditemani oleh teman-teman yang baik. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membujuknya. Dan aku juga sudah memberikan nomor dan email padanya untuk menghubungimu. Bersabarlah, dia memang orang yang cukup keras kepala. Walaupun begitu kau, aku, dan dia adalah keluarga. Benar 'kan… **Ayah**?"

l\_/l  
(^_^)

~OWARI~

l\_/l  
(^_^)

MY FIRST FICT IN FANDOM ES21… XD

Maaf ya kalo banyak salahnya… Neko masih newbie disini… mohon bimbingannya… ^^

Thanks for reading ^_^

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
